


you came my way on a winter's day

by sendpigeon (thelittlebirdthattoldyou)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor Kuroo Tetsurou, Actor Sawamura Daichi, Alternate Universe - Actors, Cats, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, HQSSIV, Love Confessions, M/M, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlebirdthattoldyou/pseuds/sendpigeon
Summary: Daichi sighs. “Alright. What’s your problem with me?”“What?”“Every time we’re on set together. It’s like you want to make me angry.” He thinks back to one memorable time during the initial reading when Kuroo had replaced Daichi’s copy of the script with an edited version where all his lines were wrong.“Maybe you’re just cute when you’re angry,” Kuroo says.When the tabloids catch wind of a feud between co-stars Daichi and Kuroo, they have to smooth things over by pretending to get along. Things get complicated.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2020





	you came my way on a winter's day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bumbleb_tch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumbleb_tch/gifts).



> to blake, for hq secret santa iv. pls enjoy <3
> 
> i managed to cram 4 setters in here, so i think that’s 4 bonus points for me haha

“Feel free to stop laughing and get back to work whenever you want,” Daichi grumbles. “Anytime now.”

Kuroo shakes his head and laughs harder, wrapping his arms around his torso for support. Daichi would be more upset, but he’s distracted by the thought that this is the first time he’s heard Kuroo laugh. He’s heard the fake, polite chuckles, the kind everyone in show business has to learn, but this is different. It’s ugly and loud—more like a cackle than a laugh, really—and Kuroo’s eyes crinkle and his shoulders shake.

In a way, it’s satisfying to see Kuroo behave so genuinely for once. Too bad it has to be at Daichi’s expense.

“Your—” Kuroo wheezes, “your buttons, oh my god—”

Daichi grimaces. He had told the costume designers that his shirt for the scene was too small, but they’d insisted that it had to look tight for fan service and advised him not to make too many sudden movements. Of course, as soon as they started filming, that tip had gone out the window. Kuroo has a way of riling him up, and it doesn’t help that the scene they’re acting out is an argument at the movie’s climax. When Daichi flung his arm out to emphasize one of his lines, he heard an unfortunate ripping sound, and his two top buttons popped loose.

And fine, maybe it was a little funny at first, but Kuroo is _still laughing,_ wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. Around them, the tech crew is getting antsy. Akaashi glares at Daichi from behind his camera.

“Cut!” Oikawa shouts as Kuroo’s final chuckles die away. He hops off his director’s chair and walks over to them, rubbing his temples. “I can’t stand you, Tettsun.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, Oika’a-kun.” He wraps his arms around Oikawa’s shoulders. “I love you, too.”

Oikawa shakes him off. “Look, it’s been a long day. Let’s wrap up filming and head home. Dai-chan, go and have Asahi get you resized. Tettsun, just because we’re friends doesn’t mean I won’t fire you. Don’t test me.”

It’s an empty threat, and they all know it. The smirk doesn’t leave Kuroo’s face.

Oikawa turns away, waving his hand at them. “Get out of my sight,” he says, the hint of a pout starting to color his voice.

Daichi doesn’t need to be told twice. He spins on his heel and makes his way off set without so much as a look in Kuroo’s direction.

Asahi greets him mildly. “Looks like you were right about the shirt,” he says.

“Ugh. Yeah.” Daichi shrugs out of it, cringing when the fabric tightens around his biceps. “Jesus, how did you even get this on me?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Asahi grabs his sleeve and tugs it off him. “We should have this in a larger size. I’ll find it and leave it in your dressing room for tomorrow.”

“Great, thanks.”

A pause.

“So, about you and Kuroo...”

Daichi groans. “Oh my god, Asahi. You of all people should know I don’t want anything to do with him.”

Asahi winces. “That bad?”

“Yes. No,” Daichi says, frustration washing out and being replaced with exhaustion. “I mean, maybe it is. I dunno. I’m tired.”

“You look tired.” Asahi pats him on the back. “Go home and get some rest.”

“Planning on it. Thanks.”

That’s easier said than done. As soon as he leaves the fitting room, he hears snippets of a distant conversation.

“—tell him—”

“—are you kidding me—”

“—you’re so annoying—”

“—am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not!”

“Are too.”

“Whatever. Even if I did, no way would I say it to that asshole’s face,” Kuroo declares, just as he and Kenma, one of the main screenwriters, walk around the corner to be brought face to face with Daichi.

His hazel eyes widen with guilt, and Daichi realizes that they had been talking about _him._

That hurts more than he’ll admit. Sure, they’re not on the best of terms, but he hadn’t thought Kuroo actively disliked him.

He frowns. “Do you have something to say to me?”

“Sa’amura-kun! What a surprise. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Kuroo smiles. It doesn’t touch his eyes.

Daichi sighs. “Alright. What’s your problem with me?”

“What?”

“Every time we’re on set together. It’s like you _want_ to make me angry.” He thinks back to one memorable time during the initial reading when Kuroo had replaced Daichi’s copy of the script with an edited version where all his lines were wrong.

“Maybe you’re just cute when you’re angry,” Kuroo says. He moves to pass Daichi. “Excuse me—”

Daichi blocks him. “No. I’m serious, Kuroo. Maybe this movie doesn’t matter that much to you, but I’m not going to let you ruin it for me.” While Kuroo Tetsurou is practically a household name, this project is Daichi’s first film with a major studio. He doesn’t want to mess it up.

Kuroo’s eyes flash. “I don’t appreciate you trying to tell me what I think, Daichi.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to if you would be straightforward for once in your life.”

“Words hurt, you know,” Kuroo says with a miffed look. “I’m an honest person.”

Kenma, who Daichi had forgotten about, coughs something that sounds suspiciously like _Are not._ Then, louder: “Can we leave, Kuroo?”

“Right, right.” He faces Daichi once more. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Hopefully by then you’ll have stopped believing these horrible lies about me.”

With that, he sidesteps Daichi and continues on his merry way, whistling loudly.

Daichi waits for him to leave before heading out as well, almost running into several startled interns on the way. When he makes it safely to his car, his phone buzzes.

**Suga:** you’re still coming tomorrow, right?

Daichi smiles.

**You:** Wouldn’t miss it.

Well, Daichi decides, pulling out of his parking spot, even if Kuroo is just as insufferable tomorrow, at least he has one thing to look forward to.

* * *

_Hostility for the holidays: Kuroo Tetsurou and Sawamura Daichi at odds?_

by Ryouta Yui

 _The Spirit of Winter,_ produced and directed by the critically acclaimed Oikawa Tooru, is the uplifting tale of a businessman who switches bodies with a snow spirit whose forest is about to be destroyed by his company. Though the characters grow to understand each other and eventually work together to stop construction, it looks like things aren’t as rosy between the two lead actors themselves.

According to an inside source, veteran heartthrob Kuroo Tetsurou, who plays the titular snow spirit, is constantly at odds with Sawamura Daichi, his up-and-coming co-star. The anonymous source reports that their quarrels have led to delays in filming, and the situation is only getting worse. Several people involved with the movie have expressed concern that, at this rate, it will become impossible for them to meet the January 1 deadline for box office release. These individuals have requested to remain unnamed.

So far, no representatives for either actor have stepped forward to address the rumors. However, with millions of dollars and a few potential Oscar nominations on the line, our fingers are crossed that everything works out for them.

* * *

Arriving on set the next morning is like descending into hell. As soon as Daichi steps foot into the building, he runs into Oikawa. The director is seething. “Sawamura Daichi,” he says, voice low and more terrifying than Daichi has ever heard it. “We are going to have a talk in my office. Right now.”

To his dismay, Kuroo is already there. His trademark smirk is nowhere to be found, though. It looks like Oikawa chewed him out before Daichi got here.

Oikawa plops into his seat, sliding several sheets of paper across his desk. They’re print-outs of some tabloid article, and as Daichi skims through it, his eyes widen.

“You’re a reasonable man, aren’t you, Dai-chan? I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what’s wrong with this picture.”

Daichi shakes his head.

“Great.” Oikawa leans forward, eyes narrowed. Daichi forgets, sometimes, how scary he can be when he’s not putting on his usual flirty, frivolous act. “You both know how important this is to me. I don’t care what disagreement you have with each other or what you do about it as long as it doesn’t affect production or public confidence in the film.”

Oikawa has famously been a contender for Best Director at the Academy Awards three times and never won; speculation about whether he’ll succeed on his fourth try with _The Spirit of Winter_ is rampant. Daichi catches Kuroo’s eye, and they share a small grimace.

“Right now,” Oikawa continues, “these are just rumors, but they’ll grow if we don’t do anything about them. Which is why I’ve arranged an appearance for the two of you. Dai-chan, you’re still volunteering at that shelter on Fridays, aren’t you?”

Confused, Daichi nods. He goes to Karasuno Shelter to help out every week. When he got famous enough for people to care, paparazzi started following him. The invasion of his privacy is annoying, but it’s not all bad; the publicity has been great for the shelter. Sugawara tells him that they’ve never rehomed so many animals before.

Oikawa nods. “That’s what I thought. You’re going to take Tettsun with you today, and you’re going to make sure the reporters get some nice pictures of you two getting along. I don’t care if you have to fake it, that’s your job.”

Daichi recoils. He’d been looking forward to his shift at the shelter to get _away_ from Kuroo. “Can’t we do a talk show or something? An interview? A press release?”

“Wow, I’m glad you’re so excited to spend time with me,” Kuroo drawls.

Oikawa shakes his head. “Too manufactured. It has to look natural. And the cute animals are a bonus. You’re volunteering together, end of discussion.”

There’s no arguing with him. Daichi resolves to try and get through it. Maybe it won’t be all bad, and he does feel guilty about causing so much unnecessary stress for Oikawa and everyone else on set.

They get a few more scenes finished that day, the mood more subdued than usual. During their lunch break, Daichi wanders over to Akaashi, who’s adjusting the settings on his camera.

“Hey, Akaashi.”

Akaashi glances up. “Hello, Sawamura-san. Did you need something?”

“Not really.” Daichi offers him a sheepish smile. “I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. And to tell you that I appreciate your work.”

Akaashi softens. “Thank you. I don’t blame you for anything, of course. Kuroo-san can be difficult to work with.”

“You can say that again,” Daichi mutters.

Hesitating, Akaashi’s eyes travel to something behind Daichi’s shoulder. “He’s not a bad person, though. Perhaps you should consider giving him another chance.”

Daichi frowns, following Akaashi’s line of sight. He’s not surprised when he meets Kuroo’s gaze from across the room.

Kuroo smiles slightly. It’s an odd expression, meditative, like he’s got something on his mind. Daichi turns away, but not before he sees Kenma nudge Kuroo’s side. He wonders what that’s all about.

* * *

With few distractions, they manage to finish on schedule for the day. They’ve just shot the ending of the movie, a bittersweet moment where the characters revert to their old bodies and have to bid each other goodbye, and it leaves Daichi feeling out of sorts. Kuroo, for all his faults, is an incredible actor, and the way he’d looked at him made Daichi want to forget that the cameras were rolling.

He doesn’t have time for these impossible thoughts. Oikawa’s cry of “Cut!” snaps him out of character, and he blinks and steps away from Kuroo.

After reviewing the footage of the last take and conversing with Akaashi, Oikawa deems it acceptable. They’ll wrap up a few minor scenes in the coming days, and then everything will be sent to post-production for editing.

“Good work today, Sa’amura-kun,” Kuroo says.

“Thanks. You as well.”

Kuroo’s small smile grows, and Daichi turns away, an awkward heat blooming on the back of his neck. “Alright. I guess we should get going. I’ll drive.”

“So early?”

“Yeah.” Daichi starts walking to his car, and Kuroo trails behind. “I like to get there as soon as I’m off work. Suga needs all the help they can get, especially around the holidays.”

“That makes sense. A lot of people get pets as gifts, don’t they?”

Daichi’s face darkens. “I wish they wouldn’t. So many families aren’t prepared for the responsibility and end up taking them back, and it’s awful for us and the animal.”

When Kuroo doesn’t respond, Daichi glances at him. “What?”

Kuroo ducks his head. “Nothing. You’re a good guy, Daichi.”

Daichi fumbles with his keys, face growing hot. He makes a quiet noise of acknowledgement and unlocks his car, and they’re silent on the drive to the shelter.

Sugawara greets them with enthusiasm. “Daichi!” he shouts from the front desk as soon as he and Kuroo walk in. “Oh, and you brought another pair of hands to help!”

“Yeah.” Daichi steps to the side to let Kuroo and Sugawara shake hands. “Kuroo, this is my friend, Sugawara. Suga, this is Kuroo.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo says, with a smile that he would probably call charming.

“I’m guessing you’re the reason the crowd outside is larger than usual.”

Sure enough, a mass of reporters is swarming outside, each trying to outmaneuver everyone else to get a good photo. They’re not allowed inside the shelter, which is a relief. Remembering why they’re here, Daichi pastes on a smile and waves at them. Kuroo does the same.

As they walk further into the building, the clamor of paparazzi is replaced with intermittent barking and yowling. The shelter is homey, if a little old-fashioned, and it’s obvious how much care has gone into decorating and maintaining the place.

Sugawara stops in front of a room with a cat motif on the door. It’s filled with rows of fairly spacious cages. “Kageyama and Hinata just came through and cleaned these, but they still need fresh food and water,” Sugawara informs them. “After that, you can take a few of them at a time to the playroom down the hall to let them exercise. Kuroo, since Daichi’s done this often, you can ask him for help if you need it.”

“Sure,” Kuroo says.

Sugawara bids them good luck and returns to his station at the front. Daichi gets to work as soon as he’s gone, heading straight to the cabinet where the wet food is stored. He feels Kuroo watching him at first to get a sense of what to do, and soon enough, he starts copying Daichi’s actions. Each of them starts at one end of the row of cages.

Kuroo clears his throat after several minutes of awkward tension. “So,” he says, “how did you start volunteering here?”

“It’s not that interesting.” Daichi places a bowl of food in the cage of a young calico cat and smiles when she creeps forward to tear at it with her teeth. “I’ve known Suga since high school, so when he decided he wanted to work with animals and needed volunteers, I was happy to help. I used to come here more often, but it’s harder to get away nowadays.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Something in Kuroo’s tone gives Daichi pause.

“Does it get hard being so well-known?” Daichi asks. “It doesn’t seem like you ever get to be alone.”

A few moments pass in silence. When Kuroo speaks next, Daichi jumps. His voice is closer than it was seconds ago. “Sometimes. It’s fun and all, and I love the work, but you’re right. You start to feel lonely."

“I’m sorry.”

“Eh, I’m used to it.” Kuroo shrugs, having made his way down the row of cages to the one right next to Daichi. “I’m mostly telling you this for your benefit. Enjoy the obscurity while it lasts.”

Daichi raises an eyebrow. “Obscurity?”

“Well.” Kuroo winks at him. “Relative to me, of course.”

Daichi laughs and pushes him away. “Dick.”

Looking around, Daichi notes that all the cages have been given food and water. “Looks like we can start taking them out now,” he says. “Come on.”

He unlocks the first cage. It houses an old gray tabby named Mako, who Daichi gently lifts and cradles in one arm. He scratches his belly. “Mako’s blind in one eye, so he needs special care,” Daichi explains. “Here, do you want to hold him?”

“Um.”

Daichi watches the nervous bob of Kuroo’s throat. Realization strikes him, and he smirks. “Don’t tell me you’re scared?”

“I’m not _scared,”_ Kuroo protests. “I just… prefer dogs. They feel less breakable.”

Daichi snorts. “I promise you, Mako can look out for himself just fine. But that’s okay, we can start out with someone more even-tempered.”

He unlocks a nearby cage. “Here, this is Azuki. She’s named that because of the little red spot on her head right there, see?”

Kuroo bends closer to get a look and nods. Daichi can’t help but smile at his look of concentration.

“Come on, wrap your hand around her like this—yeah, grab there.” He walks Kuroo through the steps of picking Azuki up. “Great job,” he says when she’s nestled safely in Kuroo’s arms.

Kuroo studies her uncertainly.

“I really thought you would be a cat person,” Daichi tells him.

“I have no idea what gave you that impression.” He holds his fingers out to Azuki, who starts sniffing at them.

“Really? You act just like a cat. All sly and mysterious.” Mako meows, demanding to be pet, and Daichi obliges him.

Kuroo frowns. “Was that a compliment or an insult?”

“Come on, let’s head to the playroom. Mako here is getting impatient.” Without waiting for Kuroo, he leaves.

“Hey! You can’t just not answer me—wait!” Kuroo’s indignant shouts follow him, and Daichi smiles.

They end up sitting with their legs folded in the middle of the room. Kuroo is dangling a tassel for Azuki to bat around with her paws, while Mako is content to sleep in Daichi’s lap and purr.

“I think she likes me,” Kuroo says.

“She likes everyone. It’s not because you’re all that likeable.”

Kuroo gasps, scandalized, and Azuki takes advantage of his distraction to grab the tassel and bite it. “Why do you have to hurt me like this? I’m a good person.”

Daichi laughs, leaning down to press a kiss to Mako’s head. “I don’t know, jury’s out on that one.”

He suddenly thinks back to his confrontation with Kuroo in the hallway yesterday and sobers. “Hey, about yesterday...”

“Sorry,” Kuroo cuts in. “I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

“No, I’m sorry. Even if you were talking about me, I shouldn’t have been so aggressive about it. I know you care about the film.”

Kuroo half-smiles at him, stroking Azuko absently. She’s still trying her best to fit the tassel in her mouth, rolling around on the floor with her tail waving back and forth.

“I don’t know what you heard,” Kuroo says, “but I promise I didn’t say anything bad about you.”

Daichi quirks an eyebrow. “You called me an asshole.”

“Shut up. It was the heat of the moment, it slipped out.” Either Daichi’s eyes are lying to him, or Kuroo is blushing. “Kenma—uh.” Kuroo licks his lips, and Daichi follows the action. “He was making fun of me for liking you.”

Daichi freezes. He even stops petting Mako, who headbutts his leg in protest. All he can focus on is the pounding of his heart. “What?” he asks.

“I like you, Daichi. Surely that’s not so hard for you to believe.” Kuroo’s tone is teasing, but his smile is uneasy.

Daichi shakes his head to clear it. “You’re always so antagonistic.”

Kuroo huffs, crossing his arms. “Yeah, to get your attention.”

“Are you kidding me? Are we preschoolers?”

“God, stop.” Kuroo hides his face in his hands and groans. “I haven’t been in a relationship in a _long_ time. Any good tabloid will tell you that.”

Daichi laughs, reaching out and resting a hand on Kuroo’s knee. Kuroo jumps, hands falling away from his eyes.

“You’re such a dork,” Daichi says.

“I still can’t tell if you’re insulting me.”

Daichi tilts his head forward, brushing Kuroo’s messy bangs out of the way.

“Maybe just a little bit,” Daichi murmurs, and then he presses their lips together.

Kuroo is quick to return the kiss, scooting closer until their legs bump. They only stop when a small _mrow_ from below catches their attention. Daichi chuckles at Mako’s antics. “Someone’s jealous of all the attention you’re getting, Kuroo.”

“I don’t blame him,” Kuroo says.

Daichi rolls his eyes and kisses him again.

“So,” Kuroo says, “you do feel the same way, right?”

“Obviously.”

“And you’re going to let me take you out when we finish shooting?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Kuroo pauses. “While we’re confessing all this stuff, there’s one more thing I need to get off my chest.”

Daichi frowns. “What’s that?”

He leans closer, his lips brushing against Daichi’s ear. Daichi shivers.

“I was the one who told Asahi to make your shirt too small,” Kuroo breathes, and then he scrambles to his feet, scoops Azuki up, and dashes out of the room before Daichi can process that information.

“Oh my god,” Daichi says, when it sinks in. He jumps to his feet as well.

“I know this building better than you, Kuroo!” he shouts.

He gets nothing in return but a muffled laugh. It’s Kuroo’s laugh, the full-body cackle that somehow went from annoying to endearing over the past day. A smile breaks out over Daichi’s face.

“Come on, Mako,” Daichi says. “We have an idiot to hunt down.”

**Author's Note:**

> damn my love for oikawa really jumped out here didn’t it? sorry bout that.
> 
> kudos & comments are appreciated :D it's my first time writing kurodai so i'd love to hear what u thought.
> 
> happy holidays everyone!! stay safe!!


End file.
